If Tomorrow Never Comes
by jimi18
Summary: Events in Andys life forces her to take charge
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok I know that I really shouldn't be starting another Fic before I finish Midas. But this just wouldn't go away. I have no idea if it is going to just two chapters or longer. **_

_**Thanks for taking the time to read and please review.**_

_**Have a great day!**_

**If Tomorrow never comes**

Sam and Andy were having a good day. Andy had called things off with Luke a month ago and settled into a good routine with Sam. Her new apartment was near Sam. She cooked for him once a week and he returned the favour. The rest of their time off they spent with their friends. They were nowhere near being together but they were best friends.

Today was no different Sam had arrived at Andy's as she rushed out of the door. He handed her a coffee as she jumped in and they headed towards the barn.

Andy had been telling Sam all about her plans for the next night. She was taking Tommy out for dinner to celebrate his six months sober. They received a call for a multiple RTA.  
>"Tell'em we're on our way"<br>Andy grabbed the radio and told dispatch to show them attending and flipped the lights on. As they arrived at the scene they realised how bad it was. At least 4 cars. As they got closer Sam heard Andy gasp, he realised what she had seen. She had her seatbelt off and was running before Sam had time to stop the car fully. Sam was out if the car and running after her. Shouting her name. Shaw looked up as he saw Andy run. Moving to try and stop her. In the end she ran into the solid wall of Chris' chest. Chris held on to her tightly and she struggled. He put his hands on either side of Andy's face and forced her to look at him.  
>" No Andy"<br>" Chris let go"  
>"no. Nobody should see this especially you"<br>And with that Chris pulled Andy into a tight embrace her cheek pressed against his shirt.  
>Sam had caught up and Oliver walked over shaking his head<br>" nothing anyone could do, you need to take her home Sam"  
>Sam just nodded afraid to speak. He walked towards where Andy and Chris stood. Chris stroking her back. He looked at Sam and nodded.<br>" Andy, Sam's here" Chris untangled Andy from him and Sam moved in to hold Andy.  
>" come on sweetheart let's get you away from here" Andy just nodded as she clung to Sam. Sam picked her up and carried her to the car.<br>Oliver stood with the chief fireman at the scene.  
>" I heard Swarek had a pretty rookie, heard she keeps him on his toes as well"<br>Oliver smiled at the description of Andy" yep, life's not boring with McNally around for any of us"  
>" bit over emotional for a cop though"<br>" she's aloud to be. We all are over this one but especially her" the fire chief looked at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.  
>" the car in the middle of all this is a ex cop from the 15th and McNally's dad"<br>" Ollie I'm sorry"  
>" we all are Jack"<br>" if there is anything we can do let us know, I didn't realise she was Tommy's girl or that it was Tommy in the wreck"  
>Ollie shrugged and stayed silent. There was nothing more to say. At 25 Andy was now affectively an orphan with no relatives. It was a good job she had a family at the 15th, Oliver had a feeling she was going to need them and Sam more than ever. Oliver realised it was time to tell Frank.<br>" Best"  
>" Frank, have you got a minute"<br>Oliver sounded worn out to Frank and not his normally cheery self.  
>" Oliver what is it? Zoe &amp; the girls ok?"<br>" yea Frank there fine. I'm at that multi car on the freeway"  
>" yea I heard it was bad"<br>" the worst is yet to come. 5 fatalities. One of them was Tommy McNally"  
>" oh Christ, I need to speak to Andy"<br>" its worse Frank"  
>" how could it be worse"<br>" Sam and Andy answered the call"  
>" is she ok? Did she see anything?"<br>" no Diaz stopped her. I got Sam to take her home. I think he should stay with her"  
>"thanks for letting me know. I'll head over there now"<br>" oh Frank you might want to let Nash know"  
>" will do, are you ok Oliver? I know you knew Tommy well"<br>" I'll be fine I have Zoe and the girls at home"  
>" if you're sure"<br>" I'm sure. It's Andy we need to look out for"  
>With that Frank and Oliver hung up. Frank ran his hand over his face. Poor Andy didn't need this.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for your reviews and alerts. I am sitting at home listening to the Police helicopters flying over head monitoring the riots that are going on in London. Very near to where I live in South London and worrying about my best friend who is a police officer in Hackney where there are also riots. So to take my mind of it you have another chapter! I am on holiday from work next week so I am going to do some serious work on Midas Touch.**_

_**I hope that you like this chapter. Please take the time to read and review. I love reading them!**_

_**On a lighter note I have just been accepted on the course that I applied for so I am in for another year of study! (I should have done this 20 years ago at school!)**_

_**Hope you have a great day and that the writers of RB listen to us and give us some McSwarek soon!**_

_**Please read on!**_

**If Tomorrow Never Comes – Part 2**

Frank called Nash into his office. Traci entered with apprehension wondering what she had done wrong. Frank looked up at her.  
>" you haven't done anything wrong"<br>Traci let out a breath  
>" there is no easy way to tell you this but Tommy McNally was killed today in a car crash"<br>Traci sank into a chair " oh god someone has to tell Andy. Do you want me to?"  
>" Nash" frank paused" Traci, Andy and Sam answered the call"<br>Traci looked like she was going to burst into tears  
>" did she?"<br>" no Diaz stopped her from seeing anything. Sam has taken her home"  
>" I have to go see her"<br>" sorry, but I need you here. Sam is with her and if I know Sam he won't leave her side"  
>Traci let out a sad little smile. She knew that her friend would be ok with Sam. Sam had been in love with Andy from the moment they had first been paired together. Frank caught the look on Traci's face. He had been hoping that his friend and Andy would finally admit they were in love but with this tragedy looming over them it looked further away than ever now but he knew no matter what that between Sam and Traci Andy was going to be ok.<br>"Sir Can I at least call her?"  
>Frank smiled "of course you can, I will be heading over to see her shortly. I'll let her know that I'm making you stay"<br>With that Traci nodded and left Franks office to do her own bit of grieving for her friend that had lost so much in her life time but still managed to love and care so much.

Frank then made a phone call  
>" Swarek"<br>" Sam, it's Frank. How's our girl doing?"  
>"not good"<br>" I need to head over and see her. Do you think she will be up to talking to me?"  
>" I don't think so but you can try"<br>" ok anything you need?"  
>" just someone to collect our guns and the car"<br>" no problem Sam. I'll bring the forms with me and I'll drive the car back"  
>Frank knew there would be no question of Sam leaving Andy's side today.<br>" hey Frank just let yourself in, the doors not locked"  
>" ok, see you in 20"<p>

Sam hung up. Frank grabbed his jacket and walked through the station that was eerily quite. A sense of depression hung over the barn. The loss of any officer past or present affected everyone. Especially a person as well liked as Tommy and the devastation they all knew it would have on Andy who again was well liked at the station.  
>A few people stopped him and asked him to pass on their condolences to Andy and offers of help if she needed it. Though they all knew Sam had it covered.<br>Frank grabbed a taxi and was soon at Andy's building. He made his way up to the second floor and knocked lightly on the door before entering. Sam was sitting on the sofa with his feet on the coffee table. He held his finger to his lips in a shush motion and then pointed to his lap.  
>Andy had cried herself to sleep and her head was now resting on Sam's lap. With Sam gently stroking her hair. They greeted each other in hushed tones. Sam pointed to the bottle of scotch on the table and the spare glass he had placed there earlier. Sam had a glass of the amber liquid in his hand balanced on the arm of the sofa. Frank poured some into the glass and thought he was going to need someone else to pick up the squad car and Sam &amp; Andy's guns.<br>Frank raised an eyebrow at Sam pointing to the clothing Sam was wearing. Worn jeans and a soft washed out black t-shirt, bear feet resting on the coffee table. Frank wondered if he had missed the start of their relationship. Sam smiled and spoke in a hushed voice.

" my washing machine broke last week, Andy's been doing my washing until I was off rotation to fix it"  
>" your patrol partner is doing your washing"<br>Sam smirked " she ironed my t shirts as well"  
>" Noelle never done that for me when we rode together"<br>" but she might now" Sam winked as he said it and watched Frank get a bit flustered.  
>Andy started to stir and instantly had Sam's full attention.<br>"Hey" she said with red eyes focusing solely on Sam. Sam gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and Frank felt that he was witnessing a deeply personal moment.  
>Andy was then aware of Frank's presence in the room. She went to stand feeling self conscious in yoga pants and a vest top, snuggled up to her partner.<br>" Sarge"  
>" stay where you are Andy" and Frank noticed Sam gently pulling her back down to his chest, where she comfortably rested her head.<br>"I'm so sorry Andy, if there is anything that we can do. Let me know"  
>" thank you, it's all a bit too much to take on board yet"<br>" I realise. Everyone at the 15th will do everything they can for you, I've signed you off. There will be a full investigation. I'm sorry Andy but they will have to do a post mortem they won't release the body until then."  
>Andy just nodded. She hadn't thought of any of this yet it still hadn't sunk in.<br>"there will be some forms that you also need to sign. Steven's from the 18th is going to run the investigation as we are all to close. I'm sorry I couldn't let Nash come over but she will be here after shift"  
>" thank you. Traci called to let me know"<br>" right I better make a move. Here are the gun forms"  
>Sam took the forms from Frank and pointed out to Andy where she needed to sign. Sam eased himself out from Andy and signed his own form instantly missing the warmth from Andy's body. Sam walked over to the hall table and handed the keys forms and guns to Frank.<br>" I've booked you out for the rest of the day"  
>" that's not going to be enough. I need to be with Andy as long as she needs me"<br>" you know I can't give you compassionate leave Sam"  
>" I know you can use up all that extra holiday I've gained by being undercover also my personal days and sick days"<br>" I shouldn't Sam but I will for Andy. She is going to need you"  
>Frank said his good byes to Andy and headed to the squad car. He had hardly touched the scotch he'd poured so he was well under the limit to drive.<p>

After Frank left Sam sat back on the sofa, Andy curled up into his side

"What do I do now Sam?"

_**You survived! Reading my waffle! Let me know what you think and thanks for taking the time to read this.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The very first thing that I want to say is THANK YOU to the Police officers of London who have had a difficult job to do. After I made my last post I had to go out at midnight and collect my husband who was stranded in the city as south London was a no go area. For the first time in my life I was frightened to drive through the city I love and was born in. I drove through an area that rioting had finished and it was a scene of devastation. Later that night the rioters made it as far as the end of my road and the police were great. I would also like to praise the London people who were out there the next day with bin bag, brooms, marigolds and cups of tea for the volunteers who cleaned up our fine city and showed these thugs that they won't beat us! The helicopters are over head again tonight but the locals are out in the streets and in the pubs and restaurants to support our local businesses and make sure that they are safe. I have also been affected because of the riots in Liverpool as this is where my husband is from and we have family living in the affected areas, but yet again the community spirit is winning! Liverpool is a great city and they are some of the friendliest people in the world. My best friend is still on patrol in the streets of Hackney and she is doing a great job and most importantly she is ok. **_

_**Ok I am sorry for the long winded A/N. Now on with the next bit of it! **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews many have asked if Tommy was drunk or sober. I promise you will find out. I was surprised by how many people asked as I all ready knew the answer! It will go as planned. **_

_**Ok if you have managed to make it this far well done! Thank you for taking the time to read and I really hope that you review. And just to scare you even more there will be another A/N at the end. Aren't I mean! **_

**If tomorrow never comes – Part 3**

Sam pulled Andy towards him. He didn't know how to answer. There is never a right thing to say at a time like this.

"I don't know, we can't plan anything until they release the body" Andy burst into a fresh wave of tears. Sam stroked her hair as he tried to calm her down.

There was a knock at the door and Sam opened it. Zoe burst through "Oh Andy" and she pulled Andy in for a hug.

"Ollie. Take that to the kitchen and put the kettle on" Zoe ordered him she then looked at Sam in his casual dress raised an eyebrow at him be for she ordered him to sit. Which Sam did instantly. He knew the one thing you never did in these situations in argue with Zoe Shaw.

"Andy it's late. Have you eaten?" Andy just shook her head and this earned a stern look from Zoe towards Sam. Sam cowered a little. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten. He had just wanted to hold on to Andy and take her pain away.

"Right I'll get you something to eat and have a cup of tea or hot chocolate?" Andy gave Zoe a weak smile

"Hot chocolate please"

"Marshmallows?" Andy nodded and Sam could have kissed Zoe for what she was doing.

Oliver then left his wife in Andy's kitchen and went over to Andy.

"I'm really sorry Andy"

"Thanks Oliver"

"If you need anything you let me know. And I mean it anything" Andy reached over and squeezed Oliver's hand to frightened to say anything encase her voice broke. Seconds later Traci, Gail, Chris, Dov and Jerry came through the door. Traci and Chris took a seat either side of Andy wrapping their arms around her. Talking to her softly. Jerry stood back a bit.

"Hey Jerry can you give me a lift to the station? I need to collect my truck"

"Sure Sam no problem"

Sam headed over to Andy. He pulled her up and slightly away from everyone. They all carried on talking.

"Andy while everyone is here I'm going to get my truck from the station. Is that ok?" Andy nodded

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Do you want to stay here tonight or a mine?"

"Here please Sam"

"Ok I'll be straight back ok?" Andy nodded again and Sam kissed the top of her head. She went and sat down again with her friends. Zoe gave Andy a dish of homemade soup. While Dov gabbled on about everything and nothing to take her mind off things. Gail and Zoe headed into the kitchen to make the drinks and Oliver kept butting in to Dov's story whilst Traci and Chris still sat either side of Andy giving her silent support.

" so let's head to the station" Sam motioned for Jerry to lead the way once in the car Sam let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward with his head in his hands

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yea I'm fine thanks Jerry; it's just been a hell of a day"

"The whole station is in shock"

"I just don't know what to do for her"

"You're doing the right thing and just being there for her" Jerry said as he made a left turn towards the barn.

"But is that enough?"

"Sam, when the time is right you will know what to do next"

They arrived at the barn "thanks Jerry"

"Hey Sam that's what I'm here for besides this must be hard for you as well. You knew Tommy quite well" Sam nodded

"I'm here anytime you are McNally need anything" Sam closed the door and headed to the barn to get his keys and his spare wash bag that he kept in his locker with razor, deodorant and toothbrush" most of his clothes were already at Andy's. He made a mental note to stop in at some point and pick up his dress uniform and drop it into the dry cleaners.

He got stopped quite a lot on the way out by people asking after Andy and giving him cards and flowers to give to Andy.

On the way out he saw that Jerry had waited and Sam followed Jerry back to Andy's

There was a lot of chatter coming from Andy's apartment. They had now been joined by Noelle and Frank. Sam smiled at them as he and jerry entered.

Zoe looked up at the clock "We better get going Andy. We need to collect the girls"

Andy nodded "Thank you for coming over and cooking"

"It's nothing. I will be over tomorrow ok" Andy nodded and Zoe kissed her on the cheek. Frank and Noelle also took this as a que for them to leave. Noelle and Frank both hugged Andy

"Anything we can do for you. You let us know" Noelle said not noticing the looks passing between everyone on her use of the words we and us. Frank let it slide. They said there good byes to everyone else and headed to their cars.

Traci looked over at Jerry "Can you collect Leo from mums please. Jerry was about to answer when Andy touched her wrist

"It's ok Traci you go and get Leo. I'm sure he would like to see his mum" Traci looked uncertain

"Look do you want to stay with me tonight? We can share like we used to? All of us" Traci added as she looked at the rest of the rookies. They had often all shared the same bed at the academy to watch a late night movie and fallen asleep. At this piece of information both Sam and Jerry raised an eyebrow and then looked at each other. They hadn't done anything like that with the other rookies that they had trained with. It just showed how special and close this group was.

Andy gave a little smile "I think Jerry might get jealous. Besides I want to sleep in my own bed"

"I don't want you to be alone"

"I won't be" Andy replied as she looked over at Sam. Dov opened his mouth to say something and received a quick kick from Gail. Andy blushed when she realised what she had said. Sam yet again saved her

"Yea you lot are sitting on my bed" Sam nodded towards the couch. The rookies got up and hugged Andy all at the same time until Sam couldn't see her in the middle. Then they headed to the door with promises of seeing her tomorrow.

After they had all gone it was very quiet. Andy cleared away all the dishes and started washing them

"Leave them" Sam urged

"No, please I need to do something"

"OK" Sam grabbed the tea towel and started to dry"

_**Thank you so much for reading I would love to know what you think. And just to let you know the title comes from a song Ronan Keating covered and it has been running through my head for days. If you feel like hunting it out it's on youtube and I think it fits Sam and Andy. Hope you have a great night and all your RB dreams come true!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**First to all in the path of Irene. I hope that you are all ok! My thoughts and prayers are with you.**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. I have to say a big thank you to Maverick88 who has managed to do the impossible and teach me via email how to watch Rookie Blue online even though season two is yet to be shown in the UK. After a really bad day Thursday when I decided to have a major pity party I managed to cheer myself up and watch season 2 from start to episode 9 and then this morning I got to watch episode 10 and I thought it was great but reading the episode guide and seeing the promo for episode 11 I can't wait! **_

_**I am sorry that you have had to wait for this. I am still writing Midas but I have serious writers block but it will be finished! Ok on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**_

**If Tomorrow Never Comes – Part 4**

Sam let Andy finish up the cleaning that she wanted to do in silence. It was not a mood that Sam was familiar with were Andy was concerned but he knew that she need it at the moment and when the time for her to talk came he would be there to listen.

"Andy, everything's clean now. If you scrub that any harder it's going to disintegrate"

"I know" she replied in a whisper as she put the cloth down. Washed and dried her hands and turned to him. He could see the multitude of emotions that were playing across her face. Sam pulled her in to him he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of her silky hair.

"Are you going to be able to sleep?"

"I've got some pills left over from when I was shot" She felt Sam nod and she moved out of his embrace and headed to the bathroom. Andy opened the cupboard and read the instructions. It said two before bed but she only took the one. She brushed her teeth and moisturised before changing into yoga pants and a vest top to sleep in. She didn't have anything else. She was normally by herself and slept in her birthday suit. She finished off with brushing her hair until in shone. She remembered being a little girl and sitting on the floor while her dad brushed the tangles out. She felt the tears start again and took a deep breath to try and hold them in. All Sam had seen today was her crying. He must be sick of it. She knew he didn't do well with crying women. But today. Today Sam had been there for her every step on the way. She swallowed the last of the threatening tears and headed out. Sam had put his sleeping bag on the sofa and his pillow from home. He was stripped down to his boxers when she came out. She stared at the slight before her. She remembered the night of the blackout. How had she been so stupid to turn him away? Then a wave of guilt washed over her as she realised that she shouldn't be thinking about things like that at this time.

Sam stood at watch the barrage of emotions that played across her face and wondered not for the first time what was going on in that beautiful head of hers and that's what she was to him beautiful. With her hair shining like a halo, face clean of make up slightly red nose and eyes from crying, all Sam wanted to do was hold her all night and take away her pain. Under the circumstances though he felt that he would be taking advantage. So he nodded his head towards the bathroom indicating that he wanted to use it.

"Can I?" he questioned and walked towards the door way where she still stood

Andy shook her head as if clearing her mind "you know you really don't have to stay the night"

"I know but I want to"

"Thank you Sam" Andy kissed him in the cheek and headed to her bedroom

"Night Sam"

"Night Andy" Sam replied as she closed the bedroom door most of the way. It was a little ajar and Sam could see her climb into bed and turn the light off.

The next morning Sam awoke to the sounds and smells of breakfast. The smell of fresh coffee and the sound of the bacon sizzling in the skillet. Andy was in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

Sam pulled on some jogging bottoms and wondered into the kitchen

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Andy asked as she took in the sight before her. She didn't think she had ever seen a more beautiful sight before in her life. Sam was taking in Andy's face and the dark rings around her eyes.

"That's ok" Sam replied as he took the mug of coffee that Andy handed to him made just the way he liked it.

"Sit, breakfast is ready"

Andy then served breakfast. They sat and started to eat.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ok, the pills knocked me out but I don't feel refreshed. How did you sleep?"

"I was ok. Your sofa is pretty comfortable, I've slept on worse" Sam smiled at Andy. She smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. The rest of breakfast was in silence. Sam cleared the table and Andy headed to the shower. Sam cleaned the kitchen while Andy got ready for the day. Sam went to get ready and helped himself to his clothes from Andy's closet and automatically put his dirty ones in the basket.

When he came out Andy was sitting on the sofa with her knees pulled up and her chin resting on top.

"Andy"

"I'm fine Sam. I just don't know what I should be feeling or what I should be doing or how I should be reacting"

Sam sat down next to Andy and pulled her into his arms.

"There is no correct way to feel or react to this Andy" he kissed the top of her head as she started to sob

"It doesn't seem real yet"

"It's not real yet. You're not even going to start to until there is something you want to say to him or something you want to talk to him about or share with him" Andy continued to sob in Sam's arms he rubbed her back and gently kissed the top of her head. They sat in the quite for a while before there was a gentle knock at the door Sam eased himself from under Andy and opened the door to Zoe and Traci.

"Hi" Sam stood back to let them in kissing them both on the cheek. Zoe was used to this display of affection from Sam but for Traci this side of Sam was a complete mystery.

"Hey Sam" as they carried on Traci thrust a covered dish at him and went to sit with Andy. Zoe smiled at him and went to Andy.

As Traci and Zoe talked to Andy, Sam decided that this would be a good time to head to his and collect his post and do some other things at his. He wasn't going to go if it meant leaving Andy alone but as Zoe and Traci were there he would go. Andy was flanked by Zoe and Traci on the sofa. Sam sat on the coffee table and took Andy's hands in his

"Hey, is it ok if I go and sort a few things out at mine? If you don't want me to go just say."

"It's fine Sam"

"Ok I'll be back before Zoe and Traci go ok" Andy nodded Sam stood and grabbed the keys to his truck, kissed Andy on the head and went out the door.

Sam headed to his and collected his post. He emptied his fridge taking out everything that was perishable and dumping what had gone out of date. He wasn't expecting to be home for a couple of weeks. He then went to his closet and pulled out his dress uniform, shoes and socks. Sam took one final look around check that he had switched everything off before heading out. He stopped on the way back and dropped off his uniform at the dry cleaners that Andy used near hers. Mrs Thorpe smiled at Sam when he came in

"Hi Sam, How's Andy?"

"She fine thanks Mrs Thorpe"

"I was worried she didn't come in yesterday to collect her uniforms and she's always so prompt"

"She got caught up. I'll take them now for her"

"You two make such a cute couple. Have you moved in together?"

Sam blushed "were just friends Mrs Thorpe"

Mrs Thorpe got all flustered "oh but I thought, I mean the way you are with each other"

Sam gave Mrs Thorpe the full power of his dimples "That's ok Mrs Thorpe , I'll make sure your one of the first to know if anything happens" Sam handed over the cash for Andy's uniforms and headed back to Andy's smiling at the thought of collecting her dry cleaning.

Sam headed back and had lunch with Zoe, Traci and Andy before they had to go. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent on the sofa with Andy cuddled up to his side and his arms around her as they watched TV. They had a break at when they cooked supper together but after cleaning up they went back to the sofa and about 11pm they followed the same routine as the night before.

The next few days followed the same paten. Zoe would turn up with something for lunch and during the afternoon various people from the station and the rookies would stop in to see Andy and if there was anything they could do for her. At night Andy took a sleeping pill and Sam slept on the sofa. Both of them in limbo until Tommy's body released and they could plan the funeral. On the fourth day there was a knock at the door Andy was in the bedroom.

"I'll get it" Sam said as he wiped his hands on a towel to dry them. He flung the towel of his shoulder

Sam opened the door.

"Hi does Miss Andrea McNally live here?"

"Who are you?" Sam was very defensive

"I'm Detective Stevens" Sam took a moment to realise who he was

"Oh you're handling Tommy's case. Come in. I'm Sam "Sam turned as he heard a noise behind him

"Andy this is detective Stevens who is handling your dad's case"

"Hi Andy McNally" Andy shook the detectives hand

"Hi I'm Dave Stevens"

"Take a seat" Dave to the chair while Sam sat on the sofa and Andy automatically curled up into his side.

"I understand you're a cop"

"Yea, Sam is too. He's my partner"

Dave glanced at Sam, he never sat with his partner on the sofa like that but then his partner had been a burly bloke not a stunner like McNally.

"I spoke to your sergeant and he asked that I fill you in. Your dads body will be released tomorrow and the death certificate will be issued" Sam could feel Andy start to quiver with tears and he tightened the embrace" We still have to wait a few days for the toxicology reports. It looks like it wasn't your dads fault. Judging by the skid marks and what we have learnt he just got caught up in the middle. The truck driver was nearing his limit on his hours and the car looked to be on the wrong side of the road. The inquest will be opened next week, when all the results are back, but you don't have to be there for that. We will send you a copy when everything is complete"

Andy just nodded through her tears. She was so fed up with crying. Detective Stevens stood

"If there is anything else I can do or any more information you need here is my card" he handed the card over. Sam took it and stood shaking the detective's hand.

"Thanks for coming over and filling us in. We will make all the arrangements concerning the body"

Sam showed the detective to the door and went back to Andy

"How are you feeling now?"

"Is it wrong to say relieved?"

"No. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm relieved that it wasn't his fault. I'm still nervous about getting the results of the toxicology report but now I know what's happening I can start to move forward. Do stuff. Not sit here not knowing what to do. And you can give up your babysitting duties and get your life back"

"Andy I don't want to be anywhere but with you"

Sam was a bit startled by his admission and wondered what way Andy would take it. It wasn't really the right time to tell her but he knew with Andy there was never going to be a right time. She took it the right way and kissed him briefly on the lips

"Thank you Sam"

They spent the afternoon discussing what needed to be done and what needed to be arranged, they cooked together and then cleaned up. They sat down to watch a movie. Andy started to feel herself fall asleep.

"Hey I'm heading to bed. Good night" Andy leant in and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for everything Sam" Andy decided to try and sleep without the pills. She changed and climbed into bed.

Andy woke with a start at found that she had only been asleep a couple of hours. She could hear the TV still on. She walked in to find Sam asleep with his feet still propped up on the coffee table. Andy smiled to herself and turned the TV off and gently nudged Sam.

"Hey it's time for bed" Sam looked up at her heavily lidded and took the hand she was holding out. She helped pull him up and followed her still holding hands to her bedroom. Andy climbed into bed and Sam stripped off down to his tight briefs and got into bed. Andy switched the light off and Sam pulled her to him and they fell asleep wrapped around one another.

_**Well that's another chapter finished. I found this hard to write as everyone deals with grief and loss in different ways. I've lost a few people that I was very close to and it changes each time and never follows a set path. I hope that I have handled it ok. I didn't want to make it to heavy but I didn't want to skip over the loss you feel. Please let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to everybody that has taken the time to read, review and alert this Fic. I hope that you are not disappointed in this chapter. This is the penultimate chapter. I pulled a Noelle and skipped knitting club tonight to write this.**_

_**Tomorrow night I am off to see one of my idols. Dolly Parton! So the final chapter will be up on the weekend. Please let me know what you think.**_

_**I loved the last episode! Such a great moment. Thank you to the person that posted what song they played during that scene, it was perfect for that scene. I am hoping that on Thursday that Sam goes looking for Andy first, I also think that they are building up for Andy to go undercover next season and I do wonder of anything is brewing between Luke and Gail? (These are just my ideas I haven't found anything yet to give us a hint of season 3) **_

_**I just hope that they keep Andy and Sam together! Ok enough of my ramblings!**_

**If Tomorrow never comes**

"Sam was in that nice place between being half awake and half asleep. He buried himself under the duvet a bit further and pulled the soft warm body closer, burying his face further into the soft strawberry smelling hair. As the scent assaulted his senses his brain kicked into gear and he started to wonder what was going on. He was meant to be on Andy's sofa, why was he in a bed spooned with a very soft and obviously feminine body in his arms. He couldn't remember leaving Andy's so how come he is in bed with his legs intertwined with some very soft very naked female legs.

"Sam it's early. Go back to sleep" Andy muttered as she buried herself deeper into his arms.

Sam's eyes shot open at the sound of Andy's voice and as he looked around he realised that yes this was definitely Andy's bedroom and he was in Andy's bed. The image of Andy waking him on the sofa and holding out her hand to him. Him stripping down to his boxer briefs and sliding under the duvet with Andy pulling her into his arms and falling asleep. Sam smiled to himself and went back to sleep.

3 hours later Andy was lying there wide awake in Sam's arms. She smiled to herself. Then she heard a loud knock at the door. Sam stirred and loosened his grip slightly on her, Andy eased herself out gently and grabbed her robe attempting to get to the door before the person knocked again and woke Sam. Andy made a grab for the door just as Oliver was about to knock again

"Hi, Mia is sick today so Zoë asked me to bring this lasagne over. I suggest you..." Oliver didn't finish his sentence as his eyes were drawn to the hall way where a very sleepy Sam Swarek came out of Andy's bedroom dressed in nothing but his boxer briefs running his hands through his bed head.

"Oh ere well" Oliver stuttered, Sam stopped and stood there in shock and Andy just blushed.

"It's not what it looks like" Sam managed to get the words out as Andy brushed over the subject "Coffee Oliver? Pancakes? I'm just making some"

"I don't want to interrupt"

"Don't be silly. I was making blueberry ones"

"If you're sure, then yea great"

Sam walked over to the pile of clean laundry and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an old RUSH concert T shirt. Oliver kept glancing at him. The phone started ringing

"I'll finish these Andy, you get the phone" Andy smiled at Sam and went to answer the phone

"Not a word Shaw" Sam said as Oliver opened his mouth "It's not what you think"

"And what was I thinking?"

"That we"

"You what?"

"Nothing happened"

Oliver held his hands up in surrender as Andy walked back into the kitchen.

"That was the coroner's office they are ready to release" Andy couldn't finish the sentence before the tears welled up. Sam walked up to her and pulled her into his arms. Oliver stood up nodded at Sam before he silently left.

"I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"All you've seen me do for days is cry"

"That's ok, you're beautiful even when you cry" Sam gently cup her face, Andy blushed and pulled out of Sam's embrace and headed to the kitchen

"So I need to plan what I need to do toady" Andy said still flustered. Sam was mentally kicking himself for what he said. Andy was grieving and here he was flirting with her.

Andy finally sat down in the kitchen with her head in her hands. She pulled herself together and looked up at Sam.

"I suppose that we should get ready and start the day" Sam said.

"Let's finish breakfast and decide what to do first"

Andy and Sam sat and ate breakfast discussing what they should do first. They got ready and headed out for the day. They headed to the coroner's office, then to register the death and then they headed to the funeral home. Sam stayed by Andy's side all day either holding her hand of having a hand on the small of her back. The last stop was at the station to sign some more forms regarding her dad's life insurance, relieved that her dad had kept up those payment. She didn't realise how expensive that it would of been. They entered the station hand in hand. Lots of people approached Andy to offer condolences. Andy was struggling with all the attention; she gripped Sam's hand tighter. Sam let go of her hand and Andy nearly let out a sob but she soon quelled the sob as Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She knew people were only being nice and showing that they cared but she wasn't sure how to deal with it. Finally they made it to Frank's office.

"Hi Andy, Sam" Frank wasn't surprised to see Sam or the way that Sam had his arm around Andy

"Frank"

"Hi sir, thank you for staying behind" Andy knew that Frank's shift had finished.

"That's ok Andy. Take a seat. How are you doing?"

Andy sat and Sam stood behind with his hands on her shoulders.

"I've been better, Sam has been great"

"Well let's get these papers signed"

Frank explained to Andy what she was signing and Andy passed them to Sam to read before she signed them as she couldn't concentrate. As Sam nodded approval Andy signed the forms.

"That's everything signed. Can you let us know when the funeral will be? We would like to give your dad full honours"

"Thank you as soon as everything is finalised we will let you know" Frank gave Andy a hug and patted Sam on the shoulder as they left.

They got into Sam's' truck

"Do you want to grab a bite before we head home?"

Andy smiled and nodded. She loved the way Sam said home. She was starting to realise that home was wherever Sam was. They ate at a small family owned Italian restaurant that was a favourite of theirs when they were on shift. They were shown to a table and soon the owners came out to greet them. Maria fussed over Andy, she had seen the news and realised that it had been Andy's dad.

"You looking after our girl Sam?" Gino asked as Maria hugged Andy

"I'm trying to"

"He's doing a great job Gino"

Sam almost puffed out his chest like a peacock.

Gino and Maria let them finish their meal. When they ordered coffee Gino and Maria came to join them, Andy and Sam enjoyed talking to the older couple who had meet when they were 17 in Italy and then migrated. They had worked together, lived together, and had a family now they were grandparents.

"You know how I feel about my Maria. She is still as beautiful as the day I first saw her and I love her more than ever. She is my sunshine, my air but very rarely is she my rain. All couples have rainy days but with Maria very few" Gino explained to Sam as Maria showed Andy the newest photo's of the latest addition to their family.

At last the restaurant was cleared away and they were the last four left. Sam stood up.

"Gino, Maria we better let you get home, we've kept you late enough" Gino pulled Andy's chair out for her as Sam helped her on with her jacket. Letting his hands rest on her shoulders. Andy pulled forward and hugged Gino and then Maria

"Don't keep him hanging on to long, you will be very happy together if you let him in" Maria said as she kissed Andy goodbye

Andy reached for Sam's hand as they left and they walked to the truck. Sam letting Andy in first then going around to get in.

"Thank you for tonight. I didn't realise how much I needed to do something normal" Andy smiled at Sam. It was the first genuine smile that Sam had seen from her the moment they had pulled up at the scene.

"Thank you Andy, you were great company and it was nice to be able to spend time with Gino and Maria, it's a long time since we have had time to sit with them."

"It was nice"

"I think Gino is a little bit in love with you"

Andy smiled "No Maria defiantly has a thing for your dimples" Sam burst out laughing

They sat back and enjoyed the quite on the journey home, both lost in thoughts not realising that their thoughts were following the same line. Would they be like that after that long together? Sam knew that he would still be in love with Andy. Andy was thinking would Sam ever love her like that.

When they got back to the apartment Andy turned to Sam

"Will you stay with me again tonight" Sam just nodded and took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Sam climbed into bed, Andy slid in the other side Sam turned over and pulled Andy into his arms. They fell asleep spooned together.

The next few days were full with arrangements. They were holding the wake in the Penny. Gino and Maria were doing the food. Sam and Andy had talked and Andy had decided to wear a simple black dress rather than her dress uniform as she was burying her Dad not a police office. Sam was going in his dress uniform.

The day before the funeral detective Stevens called and asked if he could come over to deliver the finding of his investigation

"Hi"

"Hi Thanks for seeing me"

"Take a seat"

"Thanks. I thought you would like to know that your dad's toxicology results came back. There was no alcohol in his system."

Sam could feel the relief flood through Andy

"Do you know what did cause the accident?" Sam asked

"It was a number of the factors but the main two were the lorry drive was well over his driving hours. We think that he was too tired and his reflexes weren't quick enough to avoid the woman that swerved in front of him. Unfortunately she was over the limit. I'm sorry Andy; your dad was in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Andy just nodded struggling to form a sentence. Sam showed Stevens to the door.

"Thank you for stopping by and letting us know. It's a great relief for Andy"

"No problems. I will be there tomorrow"

Sam just nodded and the Detective left the two alone to come to terms with the information that he had just given them

Andy looked up at Sam "He wasn't drunk. He kept his promise" Andy burst into tears she wanted to tell her dad how proud she was of him but he wasn't there to tell and Andy sobbed harder. Sam sat with her until she cried herself to sleep. He then carried her to bed where Andy slept through the night.

The next morning Andy looked more tired than she did the night before. She looked washed out and had dark circles under her eyes. Andy moved on automatic pilot, the day had a surreal feeling about it. Traci and Jerry arrived, then the rest of the rookies, Zoe and Oliver followed by Frank and Noelle.

Andy and Sam left with Traci and Jerry in the limo behind the hurse. The rest followed in the squad cars from the 15th with their lights going but the sirens off.

They arrived at the church which was already full to capacity. Sam left Andy's side to be a pall bearer. Sam and Oliver were the first two followed by Jerry and Dov behind them were Chris and Frank. Andy and Traci followed the coffin in. Both in simple black dresses and low heels. They were followed by Zoe, Noelle and Gail.

There were so many people there that Andy recognised. Including Fire crews from the 15th and the 21st, EMT's, Dr's, Nurses' ex coppers. There were even some ex cons. People that had all been touch in some small way by Tommy McNally in the course of his career.

Jerry was sat next to Traci who had tight hold of Andy's hand. Sam in his dress uniform had an arm around Andy and held on to her other hand tightly. Andy had asked Sam to do a reading.

Sam went up to do the reading, Oliver went up to do the eulogy, making the crowd laugh when he told them of the things Tommy had taught him when he was a rookie.

After the service and the internment they all headed to the Penny. When everyone had arrived Liam stood up and led the toast to Tommy and added Tommy's photo to the wall. Andy made her way around to speak to everyone with Sam never more than one step away just encase she needed him. It was late when the last person left. Sam and Andy sat at the bar with Liam. Sipping on scotch. In the end Andy and Sam said goodnight to Liam and walked home.

The next day Andy and Sam went to clear out her dad's flat. There wasn't a lot. Her father had sold a lot of stuff to pay for his habit. It made Andy sad to see her dad's life and career packed into two boxes. Andy sat down heavy.

"He even sold my grandmother's wedding ring. She had promised that to me when I got married" Andy sniffed Sam didn't' know what to say. They carried the boxes in silence to the car. Sam shut the doors. This was the last. He knew that he had no reason to stay at Andy's tonight, but he didn't relish the thought of spending the night in his own bed. Tomorrow though they were back on shift.

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you all have a great day!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The main A/N is at the end this is just a little ramble I promise! **_

_**I was so happy with the last 3 episodes of RB. Lots of McSwarek action. Loved the bit where she was trying to get her top on! A baby for Noelle and Frank as well! We all know she got in the car in the end (I hope she did!) I am hoping the spoilers that I have read are really wrong! And I can't believe that I have to wait till next June for the next season! Ok on with the show **_

_**Thanks for reviewing, alerting and most of all reading and sticking with me! **_

**If Tomorrow Never comes**

They got back to Andy's and brought the boxes upstairs. Sam flopped on her sofa and let out a huff.

"I suppose I better pack my things up"

"Why?"

"Andy were back on shift tomorrow, besides you don't need me anymore"

"You're wrong Sam" He turned to Andy and stared at her. She walked towards him, placing her hands flat on his chest she looked up at him

"I'll always need you Sam, this last two weeks made me realise not only how quickly we can lose who we love and life can change, it also made me realise how important you are to me and how much I love you"

Sam stood still not believing what Andy had just said. He looked at her and the rejection that was written on her face broke his heart. Sam took Andy's face in his hands and kissed the tip of her nose before rubbing noses together.

"I never thought that I would hear you say that. I love you so much" Sam moved to kissed her. Andy accepted the kiss and pulled him closer. Sam pulled back

"I don't want to rush you"

"We've been dancing around this since our first shift. Were not exactly rushing it" Andy smiled at him, the smile travelled to her eyes. Andy took hold of his hand entwining their fingers she pulled him back toward s the bedroom,

The next morning they were awake early lying in bed.

"Hey I was thinking. I don't like the idea of sleeping without you"

"Mummm"

"So how about we move in together?"

"Really?"

"Yea, but in our own place"

Sam sat up "you really sure about this Andy. You've had a lot going on for the last two weeks"

"Sam, what the last two weeks has taught me is that life is short, especially with the jobs that we do. I love you Sam, I want to be with you"

"So after shift tomorrow, we got to the agents and put my house on the market and get details of ones for sale"

"Sounds like a plan, we can discuss the area when we're on shift, but for now..." Andy trailed of kissing Sam and showing him exactly what she felt.

4 hours later they were sat in parade listing to Frank, they were both relieved when Frank assigned them to ride together. As Andy made the coffee Oliver walked over to the two of them.

"Sam have you got a moment?"

"Yea Oliver what do you want?"

"Look I can't talk to you here; can you meet me in the penny tonight?"

"I'll check with Andy"

Oliver raised his eyebrow but said nothing as Andy joined them

"Hey do you mind if I go to the penny with Oliver tonight?"

"No that's fine. I'll head over to Traci's if that's ok with you"

"I'll see you at the penny after shift Oliver, Have a good day" Sam and Andy walked out of the station towards the car hand in hand. Oliver and Noelle stood watching them with smiles on their faces.

Andy and Sam headed to the car. When they were ready for lunch they decided to head over to Gino and Maria's. They sat in a booth next to each other they discussed where they wanted to live and what they wanted in a house, they decided to live in the area that Andy already lived in as they liked the area and it wasn't far from the station. Andy had some money left over from her dad's life insurance so she and Sam had enough for a decent deposit on a reasonable size family house. Sam was a bit worried that they were moving too quickly but when Andy smiled at him he realised that everything he wanted was sitting next to him.

During the late afternoon coffee break they stopped in and arranged for an agent to value Sam's house the next morning.

They headed back to the barn at the end of shift heading into different locker rooms. Sam was ready before Andy so he headed into the women's locker room.

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Nash, she still in the shower"

Sam felt two arms slip around his waist and kiss him on the neck. Sam turned around and pulled Andy closer and kissed her deeply. Andy leant in Sam had his hand tangled in her hair. They broke apart when they heard Traci cough.

Andy blushed and Sam smiled

"I can guess what you two will be discussing tonight!" Sam said with a cheeky grin

"Sweetheart do you want to me to swing by and pick you up after the penny? Or you can take the truck and pick me up from the penny"

"I'll take the truck if that's ok" Andy gave Sam a quick peck on the lips as he gave her the keys. Sam backed out still keeping eye contact with Andy until he tripped over a bench

"Bye Sam" Traci said with a smile

Sam looked flustered "yea later Nash" as the door closed he could hear Traci's laughter following him.

At the Penny Oliver was sitting at the bar with a scotch, he was more of a beer man but he needed a scotch for tonight's conversation. Sam slid on to the stool next to him and ordered them both another scotch

"Not like you to be hitting the hard stuff Ollie"

"So you and McNally huh?"

"Nice change of subject Ollie, yea Andy and I talked and we are making a go of it" Sam didn't want to share the rest of his news about the house yet, they hadn't even looked yet.

"It's good; you never know how much time you have. Make the most of it Sammy" they both sat in silence for a while just slipping there whisky.

"So... Tommy came to see me six months ago"

Sam raised his eyebrow "why?"

"He was going into the programme and he was worried that he would fail and let Andy down" Sam was surprised that Tommy hadn't come to him

"He said I would know who to give this to at the right time. So I'm giving it to you now. Read it later"

Oliver handed him a letter and a small box.

Soon Sam received a text from Andy to say she was heading over to get him. 10 minutes later she entered the penny. Walking straight over to Sam and kissing him full on the lips in front of everyone in the Penny, Sam smiled into the kiss and soon deepened it. He couldn't help it. They broke apart when the cat calls and whistles started. They pulled back and touched foreheads.

"So we're not keeping this low key"

"I want everyone to know your mine" Andy smiled

Andy hugged Oliver and sent her love to Zoe and the girls and headed out hand in hand with Sam. Andy and Sam spent the night making love. Afterwards Andy fell asleep, Sam couldn't sleep the letter and box Oliver had given him. Sam eased himself out of bed and grabbed his t shirt and boxers and headed to the couch. He put on the lamp and pulled the letter from his pocket and sat the box on the table while he read the letter.

_Sam_

_If you are reading this letter several things will have happened. Something has happened to me and Oliver thinks that you are finally manning up and have made a move on my beautiful daughter._

_I gave this to Oliver to keep safe as I knew he would know what to do at the right time. Andy has been in love with you as long as you have with her. That detective bloke is never going to be the right one for her. I never did understand why you pushed her towards him._

_I'm really happy that you have both come to your senses, Sam I know you won't make the mistakes I made. Treasure my little girl she is a one off._

_Enjoy your life with her Sam, It will never be dull. Keep her safe and cherish her._

_Tommy_

Sam opened the box and saw Granny McNally's wedding ring. A simple gold band with a love knot in the middle. Sam hid the box and the letter, stripped off and climbed into bed with the woman that he knew he would spend the rest of his life loving and cherishing.

**Six Months later**

Andy sat on a packing case. Looking around there new home. Sam and Andy had moved into their new home today. Finally everyone that had helped had moved had gone and they were by themselves. Sam pulled her up from the case and picked her up bridal style carrying a laughing Andy to their new bedroom. There were packing boxes everywhere and no curtains up at the window. He threw her on their bed a followed her there.

"So our own home and our own bed"

"Yep and we defiantly need to christen the new house and each and every room and surface" Sam said with a smile as he started kissing her

"And we only have a week to do it" Andy replied Sam quirked an eyebrow at her

"Why only a week?"

"Because we have to start a fresh next week because we need to christen every room again as I will then be Mrs Sam Swarek" Andy gave him a killer smile

"I like your thinking McNally" and Sam lent in to kiss her. After they had made love they laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"I can't believe that in a week we'll be married. I can't wait Sam"

"Neither can I Andy" Sam kissed the top of her head as they fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

**A week later**

Last night Sam and Andy had been parted by their friends, Sam had stayed at Jerry and Traci's with Oliver, Leo, Chris, Dov and Frank and Andy was at the Shaw's with Zoe, Traci, Gail, Noelle, Sue and the Shaw girls. The next morning had been a mad dash, getting everyone to the right place at the right time. Zoe took charge and spent the morning on her mobile checking cars, flowers and men were in the right place. Now it was all done and Sam was stood with Jerry at the altar. Frank and Noelle were already there, the church had started to fill up and for the first time since Sam had asked Andy to marry him he was nervous. He was glad that they had opted for a small wedding well really Andy had, Sam had just said yes to anything she suggested. He realised a long time ago he was incapable of saying no to Andy.

The music started up and Traci started her walk down the isle escorted by Leo. Gail followed with Oliver's daughters that were flower girls, then Sam caught sight of Andy and he was sure that his heart had stopped; he had never seen a more beautiful sight in all of his life, the simple straight ivory satin gown, her hair down in curls with flowers woven in. Oliver looked as pleased as punch to be giving the bride away. Jerry leaned forward

"You got a good one there Sammy" Sam couldn't answer he was to full of emotions.

They ceremony passed quickly and soon Sam had to ask Jerry for the ring.

As soon as she saw the ring she stated to cry. Her grandmother McNally's wedding ring. She didn't know how Sam had got it but she didn't care. Sam was marrying her and they were going to spend as long as possible loving each other. Andy knew that day Tommy was watching them with a smile on his face.

_**Big thanks and shout out to dcj who was the only person to pick up on the wedding ring reference. **_

_**Also a big thanks goes out to all of you that have read this, reviewed this and alerted this. It always means a lot.**_

_**This story was very personal to me as my father and both my grandfathers were alcoholics. It is a disease that has had a profound effect on me and my family. I have also unfortunately lost a few people that I was close to suddenly; each death has had a different affect on me and has shaped me as a person. My father was only 59 and died alone; he cut his 3 daughters out of his life because he could see how the disease affected everyone. Nobody deserves that and his decision is something I will have to live with for the rest of my life.**_

_**Anyhooo! Thanks again for taking the time out of your busy lives to read this.**_


End file.
